Two Hearts (Dos Corazones)
by Takane'Chan
Summary: Su sornisa, su risa, su presencia, definian el mundo para él. Su pelo, su protección, todo su ser, hacían la vida de ella completa. Y se pregutnaban por qué no podían vivir un final feliz. NaLu. Traducción oficial (?) de Two Hearts de Fiamatta Montague.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Soy nueva por aquí jaja y para empezar, pues he decidido intentar hacer una traducción de un fic de Fairy Tail. Pondré el link original aquí: ** s/7293311/1/Two-Hearts **Y también diré que a mi realmente me ha gustado mucho y vale la pena de leer.**

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Fiamatta Montague. Y los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hearts (Dos Corazones)<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_Destrozada._

_Rota._

_Dolida_

Lucy Heartfilia entró con rapidez al gremio de Fairy Tail. Cada día era siempre lo mismo. Natsu y Gray estarían discutiendo, Erza pararía la pelea golpeando a los dos magos en la cabeza, y Lissana estaría riéndose sobre aquello junto a Happy. Mira continuaría dando bebidas a los miembros del gremio mientras que los demás pasarían el día hablando y divirtiéndose juntos.

Sip, era completamente normal.

Pero de alguna forma, Lucy no podía librarse de aquella sensación que oprimía su corazón cada vez que les veía juntos. Era de alguna forma extrañamente familiar.

Puede que eso fuera lo que la gente suele llamar celos.

_Ouch._

_El dolor._

_Las lágrimas._

Desde que Lissana volvió de Edolas, Fairy Tail se volvió mucho más animado. Todos parecían extrañar a la _hermana_ que una vez creyeron muerta. Incluso Wendy se volvió amiga de la maga fácilmente.

Lissana parecía tan feliz en este momento que daba la sensación de que nunca se había ido durante años.

'_Me gustaría que todo volviera a la normalidad, a cuando al menos yo era un poco importante.'_

Lucy suspiró mientras caminaba hacia su nuevo lugar en el gremio. Ahora se sentaba a tres mesas de separación de Natsu y lo demás. Claro, quién era ella para estorbar su felicidad? Personalmente, Lucy estaba feliz del regreso de Lissana, ya que eso había hecho que Mira y Elfman estuviesen más felices esos días.

Al menos, estaba contenta de que Erza y los demás la invitaran con ellos a algunas misiones, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba, a no ser que tuviese que pagar la renta.

Era como si todo estuviese como antes. La única diferencia es que antes, eran Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, y ella. Pero ahora son Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, y Lissana.

Lucy no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero poner a Lissana junto a Natsu siempre la dejaba con un mal sabor de boca.

_Se más fuerte._

_Se más fría._

_Y la voz interior: Cómo si eso fuera posible._

No, nadie la había sacado del grupo. Ellos tan solo parecían haber olvidado que Lucy estaba allí cuando estaban con Lissana. Mira le había preguntado más de una vez de ir a sentarse a la barra del bar, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba diciendo que no iba a estar por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, ella solo podía aguantar una hora sin romperse frente a ellos.

_El llanto es débil._

_El llanto es malo._

_Llorar no los traerá de vuelta._

"Eh, Natsu!" Lissana rió felizmente, jugando con la cola de Happy entre los dedos.

Natsu sonrío felizmente ante el sonido de la voz de Lissana, en medio de una pelea contra el actualmente sin camiseta Gray.

"Si?" Preguntó tímidamente, como si Lissana fuera actualmente todo su mundo.

"Espero que podamos cumplir nuestra promesa pronto. Ya sabes, la boda?" Dijo ella casualmente.

Erza y Gray escuchaban atentamente la conversación. Lucy incluso agudizó el oído para poder escuchar la respuesta de Natsu.

Obviamente, y como era esperado, Natsu fue tan denso como siempre.

"Eh?" Preguntó él.

"Oh, nada Natsu. Tan solo decía que deberíamos coger un trabajo pronto." La sonrisa de Lissana desapareció con su respuesta.

_Y ella se rió a si misma en silencio._

_La venganza siempre es dulce como las fresas._

No era como si Natsu no hubiese escuchado bien la pregunta. No. Él definitivamente la escucho claramente bien. Pero había algo mal con su imagen y la de Lissana. Lissana significaba mucho para él, ella antes era su única mejor amiga, ella cuidaba de él y Happy. Cada día parecía divertido con ella cerca. Pero hay solo un problema.

Lucy.

Difícilmente la había visto cerca últimamente. Lucy se sentaba siempre cerca de la puerta, y al cabo de una hora exacta miraba algún trabajo o se iba silenciosamente. Esa era su rutina. Y él siquiera había ido a su casa de nuevo ya que no sabía que decir.

A él le gustaba Lucy, sí. Pero Lissana también significaba algo para él. Además, que mejor manera de evadir una pregunta qué fingiendo no haberla escuchado? Después de todo, el tenía la reputación de ser un idiota, por lo qué, por qué no seguir esa corriente?

_Rosa + Amarillo = Muchas complicaciones._

Lucy sonrió interiormente ante lo sucedido. Al final, las tonterías de Natsu, la hicieron sonreír. Hoy no fue tan malo al final. Los Dioses debían estar sonriéndola. Incluso podía notar una sonrisa apareciendo en la comisura de sus labios. Aún tenía una oportunidad con Natsu. Aunque no sabía si la oportunidad se materializaría a la larga.

Lo que ella necesitaba ahora era un trabajo. Debía pagar la renta inmediatamente, volverse más fuerte lo antes posible, necesitaba ser mejor, y actualmente eso era lo único que podía hacer para ganarse el corazón de Salamander.

Poco a poco, Lucy se levantó de donde estaba sentada.

"Genial, una hora gastada en cosas sin importancia." Murmuró para si misma.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el tablón de trabajos.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió al ver tantos trabajos. Todos tenían, como mínimo, 500.000 Jewels de recompensa. La mayoría de trabajos consistían en recuperar algunos objetos. Otras consistían en atrapar a algunos ladrones. Lucy observo cada uno de los trabajos. Cuando sus ojos encontraron el trabajo que buscaba, lo arrancó del tablón y se lo dio a Mira con una sonrisa.

Su salida, como de costumbre, fue silenciosa.

_Su sonrisa, su risa, su presencia, definían el mundo para él._

_Su pelo, su protección, todo su ser, hacían la vida de ella completa._

_Y se preguntaban por qué no podían pasar una vida completa juntos y felices._

* * *

><p><strong>Y esta es la traducción del primer capítulo :3 Lo he intentado traducir lo mejor posible, así que espero que no este muy mal 3 En cuanto pueda, me pondré con el siguiente capítulo, y espero traducirlo todo durante este mes!<strong>

**Besos, Takane'Chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas! Traigo el segundo capítulo de este emocionante fanfic :3 ¡Me alegra mucho que haya gustado la traducción, por lo que seguiré con el proyecto!**

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Fiamatta Montague (** s/7293311/1/Two-Hearts**) y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hearts (Dos corazones)<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Lucy salió a un trabajo. Tres días desde la última vez que Natsu, Erza, Gray y Happy la vieron en el gremio. Tres días sin saber nada de ella.

_Preocupación._

_Culpa._

_Rabia._

Natsu suspiró en su asiento. No había ninguna noticia de Lucy desde que desapareció tres días atrás.

Erza incluso parecía decir claramente "No me había dado cuenta" cuando Natsu lo mencionó al grupo. Gray continuaba quitándose la ropa, pero tenía siempre el ceño fruncido. Mientras que Happy gimoteaba y lloraba como siempre lo hacía cuando algo estaba mal.

"Natsu, no crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Lucy?" Lissana le comentó gentilmente a Natsu. Al final, la chica tuvo coraje para mencionar a Lucy cerca de Natsu. En el fondo de su corazón, ella sabía la razón por la que Natsu actuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada cuando ella le preguntó sobre su promesa de casarse, fue por cierta maga Celestial.

Natsu pensó en lo que Lissana acababa de decir. Si el normalmente era torpe e idiota, definitivamente habría ido a buscar a Lucy de inmediato. Pero ahora mismo, parecía tener cierto entendimiento sobre el hecho de que Lucy necesitaba un descanso. Un descanso lejos de ellos, para ella poder pensar, y para poder volver a su antiguo yo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea Lissana, Lucy debe de querer estar sola" Dijo Erza casualmente con cara seria. Por primera vez, ella no iba tras una amiga. Por primera vez, dejaría a Lucy hacer lo que ella pensase que era lo correcto.

_Gotea. Gotea. Y cae._

_Sudor. Sangre. Lágrimas._

Lucy abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Habían pasado tres días completos desde que ella fue a aquel trabajo sola. Incluso rió silenciosamente para si misma cuando encontró aquel sencillo trabajo de encontrar un libro perdido.

Era tan solo otro trabajo para pagar la renta.

El primer día empezo con ella yendo en tren hacia la isla Garage. Era un lugar bastante aislado de la ciudado comparado al bullicio de la ciudad de Magnolia. Cinco horas sentada en el tren la llevaron a un pequeño puerto. Desde allí siguieron dos horas más de viaje para llegar al pie de la montaña done estaba situada la mansión, y otras tres horas de viaje a pie para llegar hasta su destino.

Cuando Lucy llego a su destino, se sorprendió con la maravillosa vista. El lugar era casi dos veces la antigua mansión Heartfilia. Había incluso un pequeño pueblo dentro de la finca. Decir que era perfecto para un rey siquiera describía que tan grande se veía.

Sus piernas caminaron lentamente hasta el jardín. Lucy pretendía acabar el trabajo lo más rápido posible para volver cuanto antes a Magnolia.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Lucy golpeó gentilmente en la madera para llamar la atención del propietario.

_Calor._

Lucy nunca supo que aquella gran casa sería tan calurosa. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y era esperado el calor. Buscar por toda la casa aquel antiguo libro perdido la hizo acabar sudando. De alguna forma, a Lucy le gustaba como se sentía su cuerpo sudando mientras hacía el trabajo. Parecía que siempre, desde que entró en el grupo de Natsu, nunca hubiera sudado en las misiones. Los chicos y Erza siempre acababan el trabajo sin necesidad de ayuda.

_Refrescante._

_Valioso._

_El dulce sentimiento de la perseverancia._

El segundo día comenzó cuando Lucy salió de la mansión. Siquiera había notado que había tardado un día entero en encontrar el libro. A nadie pareció importarle que hubiese una maga en la casa.

"_¿Por qué necesitarían un mago para este tipo de trabajo?"_

Lucy suspiró para sus adentros mientras le daba el libro a su dueño. La mujer de la casa parecía contenta de que Lucy hubiese encontrado aquel antiguo libro debajo del suelo de madera del atico.

La recompensa: 500,000 Jewels.

El camino de vuelta a su hogar planteó otras diez horas horrorosas de viaje para Lucy.

Con falta de sueño, falta de comida, y falta de amigos. La suerte no debía estar del lado de Lucy. Ella no estaba preparada para bajar una enorme montaña tan solo para cortar su viaje de diez horas a siete.

_La belleza en sí es el peligro._

Las piernas de Lucy estaban a punto de ceder debido al cansancio. Llevaba caminando dos horas sin saber dónde iba. Todos los arboles se veían igual. Las flores parecían ser un camino sin fin.

Se sentía como si estuviese corriendo en círculos.

Lucy miró otra mirada hacia delante y decidió hacer una pequeña siesta y continuar después. Sus ojos vieron un árbol cercano, lo suficientemente largo como para encajar su cuerpo en la base. Mientras se aproximaba al árbol, su cansancio la pudo. Sintió como sus piernas se rendía y como si su cuerpo estuviese flotando en medio del aire. Era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que caminaba hacia el acantilado y no hacia el árbol.

Y así ella cayó.

Era de noche cuando se despertó por el sonido de un búho. Su pierna izquierda palpitaba de dolor por el sangrado causado por la caída. Tal vez era así como se sentían sus amigos cada vez que sangraban por pelar con sus enemigos.

Lucy asió su pierna gentilmente mientras juzgaba la herida. Suspiró aliviada.

La herida no era tan grande como ella esperaba. La raz´zon por la que dolía tanto era porque se había torcido el tobillo y roto su pierna. Al final, no iba a morirse por pérdida de sangre.

Lucy miró al cielo. Fairy Tail parecía tan lejano.

"Lucy, qué te ha pasado?" Lucy fue sorprendida al escuchar la voz preocupada de Loki.

No estaba muy segura de que acababa de pasar o de cuando el espíritu del León la había salvado, pero cuando vio a Loki cerca no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio.

Estava a salvo.

Loki se acercó a Lucy cuando ella no respondió. Supuso que Lucy debía estar sufriendo tanto que el simple hecho de pronunciar unas palabras debía ser difícil.

En el momento en que Loki sintió que Lucy estaba en problemas, inmediatamente cruzó al mundo humano para ayudarla. Llegó un poco tarde, ya que cuando la encontró, ella estaba en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando.

El cielo sobre ellos rugió y un trueno iluminó el cielo. Iba a llover pronto y sería malo si continuaban allí, sobre todo por la condición en que se encontraba Lucy. Las preguntas serían después, la seguridad de Lucy era ahora la mayor prioridad.

El espíritu del León se puso enfrente de Lucy y pasó sus brazos bajo los hombros y las piernas de Lucy. Gentilmente movió a Lucy a una posición más confortable antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar lejos del lugar.

Minutos después de silencio, Loki escucho la voz de su maestra.

"No ha pasado nada, Loki, tan solo olvidé que tan cansada estaba" Lucy sonrió humildemente y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Loki.

Ahora mismo, después de dos días, Lucy descansó confortablemente en una posada mientras Loki iba a buscar comida. Su pierna estaba mejor que el día anterior. Silenciosamente agradeció a los dioses por mandar a Loki en su ayuda.

Parpadeó una, dos, y tres veces antes de que las lágrimas comenzasen a caer de sus ojos. Pensó que su fuerza era suficiente, que podría hacer cosas sin ayuda de nadie. Pero estaba equivocada. Su débil estado actual pedía a gritos la ayuda de las personas a su alrededor, sus espíritus y sus amigos.

Suspiró ante la derrota.

_Dolor._

_La razón por la que lloramos._

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo, este es el segundo capítulo :3 ¡Espero que vaya gustando la historia y la traducción! En cuanto pueda actualizaré al tercer capítulo~<strong>

**Besos, Takane'chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas! Después de no-sé-cuantos días, traigo el tercer capítulo de esta apasionante historia que espero que os guste mucho :3 **

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Fiamatta Montague (**** s/7293311/1/Two-Hearts****) y los personajes a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hearts (Dos Corazones)<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

_Fuego._

_Ira._

_Determinación._

Makarov aclaró su cuello mientras se dirigía a los miembros del gremio. Todos estaban escuchando atentamente lo que el maestro quería decir. Incluso Natsu y Gray, quienes estaban peleando desde que llegaron, lo dejaron para escucharle.

El maestro camino a la tarima del bar, destacando con su altura. Aclaró su cuello, Mirajane tomó aquello como una señal de que bajase de allí para dejarle sitio al maestro. Makarov observó a los magos presentes en el gremio, abriendo sus ojos a la vez que la boca para hablar.

"Siento mucho tener que comunicaros malas noticias a todos." Makarov se pausó un momento fijando su mirada en Natsu. "Parece ser que nuestra querida Lucy ha decidió prolongar su ausencia por unos meses más. Dijo que su padre necesitaba ayuda para reconstruir sus riquezas perdidas y volver a su antiguo estado." Makarov acabo su discurso con una voz que parecía decir que no quería preguntas de ninguno de los magos, porque en el fondo de su corazón, el mismo no sabía cómo responder a aquellas posibles preguntas.

La mesa donde Natsu estaba sentado se rompió repentinamente por el impacto del golpe. Se levantó con orgullo y se subió al banco donde estaba sentado enviando una mirada a Makarov que claramente decía 'No me importa una mierda lo que has dicho'

"ABUELO, ESTÁS MINTIENDO!" Gritó Natsu con furia en su voz. "Lucy nunca nos abandonaría por su padre. Ella nunca lo hizo cuando Phantom Lord nos atacó y nunca volverá atrás porque NOSOTROS somos su familia." Él continuaba respirando con dificultad cuando sintió que Erza tiraba de su bufanda.

"Natsu, es suficiente" El estado de Erza estaba lleno de autoridad. Miró a Natsu a los ojos con los suyos. El entendimiento pasó a través de los ojos de Natsu antes de que él mirase a sobre sus hombros y mirase a Gray como Erza a él.

"Maestro, creo que Natsu, Gray, Happy y yo queremos tener unas vacaciones también." Tiró de la camiseta de Gray y bajó a Natsu de donde estaba. Happy voló hacia donde los tres estaban y se posó sobre el hombro derecho de Natsu.

El trío dio a Makarov su mirada más inocente a la vez que sonreían todos.

"Niños obstinados." El maestro asintió en signo de aprobación, claramente sin atreverse a contradecir a una Erza cabreada, un Gray irritado, y un Natsu enfadado. Happy estaba fuera de la cuestión.

"Ahora, por favor, discúlpanos maestro, necesitamos empaquetar para nuestras muy necesitadas vacaciones." Mientras Erza caminaba fuera del gremio, la puerta de la cocina se abrió repentinamente, mostrado a una perpleja Levy en la puerta.

"¿Alguien quiere pollo?" Preguntó Levy inocentemente.

_Hirviendo._

_Al vapor._

_Nada mejor que una taza de manzanilla._

Lucy y Loki llevaban viajando juntos por unos cuatro días. Caminaban silenciosamente por los exuberantes y verdes caminos que llevaban a la ocupada ciudad de la Canción.

Canción era más conocida por sus tés dulces y curativos. Era una ciudad que siempre era muy bulliciosa cuando llegaba el invierno y todos querían probar sus famosos tés.

Lucy estaba feliz de que cuando se despertó de su embarazosa caída, Loki accedió a ser un mensajero hacia Makarov. Ella no quería mentir al abuelo, pero una sola mentira no era tan malo, verdad? No es como si no fuera a volver nunca al gremio. Ella solo quería tener un poco de tiempo sola para viajar y olvidarse de Natsu un poco.

El espíritu del León siquiera se molestó en explicarle que había pasado entre él y Makarov, ya que, actualmente, estaban de vacaciones, unas vacaciones que se merecías, sin problemas y sin cierto idiota pelirosa rondando por los alrededores.

"Lucy."

"Sí?" Lucy miró a Loki con una mirada perpleja en su rostro. Ella realmente no sabía que pensaba Loki. Loki es un gran hombre y un buen amigo, pero, ciertamente es alguien que Lucy nunca había podido entender solo mirándole.

"Debes de saber ya que Natsu es alguien que nunca se rinde. Seguramente nos seguirá donde vayamos con esa nariz que tiene puede sacarnos enseguida de nuestro escondite." Loki rió levemente. "Erza también puede ser muy terca a veces, y tampoco parará hasta que alcance su menta, en este caso, encontrarte. Sin mencionar a Gray, que seguramente usaría sin dudar un momento esa magia suya si eso puede significar parar el tiempo y evitar que nos vayamos lejos de ellos"

Lucy se encogió de hombros ante las palabras de Loki. Ella está muy segura de que esos tres idiotas nunca se les ocurriría seguirla desde que ella no les habló en los últimos meses y llevaba desaparecida una semana.

Sonrió levemente a Loki. "Nah, estoy casi segura de que estamos seguros. Cualquier razón que le dieras al maestro debe de ser suficiente para evitar que nos sigan"

Las puertas de la ciudad Canción estaban en frente de ellos. La puerta de metal estaba decorada con flores. El barullo de la gente de la ciudad hablando y disfrutando el día podía escucharse desde allí.

"Loki, sabes, una buena y caliente taza de té será muy refrescante."

El espíritu del León ajustó sus gafas oscuras antes de responder a Lucy. "Suena como si me pidieras una cita"

"Ya quisieras!"

_Risa: la cura para la soledad._

"Realmente me siento mal de que nos hayamos ido así del gremio." Gray estaba comiendo pescado, cortesía de Natsu y Happy, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el árbol donde estaba sentado.

El grupo estaba disfrutando de un tranquilo descanso bajo el sol poniéndose en el bosque. Al principio, los chicos se negaban a descansar y comer, pero erza sacó su faceta terrorífica, cosa que paró todos los argumentos de los chicos.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a lo que Gray acababa de decir. Seguramente era la primera vez en que ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo. "Me siento igual, siquiera he podido decirle adiós a Lissana, y no me siento culpable por eso. Lucy me preocupa más que nada, eso seguro." Su pescado comenzaba a expulsar un agradable olor, cosa que quería decir que estaba hecho.

Erza sonrió ante como Natsu estaba sobrellevando la situación. No podía esperar a tener sus manos cerca de Lucy y regañarla como si no hubiese un mañana. Era simplemente tonto huir de esa forma.

Al principio, Erza pensó que era mejor dejarle a Lucy un tiempo a solas, pero ahora, las tablas se han girado. Y si Lucy no se da cuenta de que tan importante es para ellos, ellos la harán volver hacia la luz.

El humor comenzaba a ser más relajado pero entonces Happy tan solo hizo su movimiento

"OOOHHH, apuesto a que Natsu ESTÁ ENAMORADO de Lucy. No puedo esperar a ver esos bebes pelirosas de ojos marrones naciendo pronto." Happy estaba riendo muy fuerte mientras volaba alrededor de Erza y Gray, quienes se sentaban al otro lado de Natsu.

"CÁLLATE! NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!"

_Parpadeo._

_Las luces se desvanecen._

_Parpadeo._

_La oscuridad se disipa._

_Parpadeo._

_Y entonces, ahí estabas tú._

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí dejo el tercer capítulo :3 Espero ir mejorando poco a poco con la traducción, y cada vez me esfuerzo más en ella :3 En cuanto pueda, haré el cuarto~!<strong>

**Besos, Takane'chan**


End file.
